Withering Buttercups
by Noodles830
Summary: Decades has passed, Kaoru takes her time off remembering what she has lost so far in her life. Suckish summary, Rated T for safety.


**To be honest, I had no idea where I got this from. I was just sitting around, watching television about some police show. This just popped into my head. Just argh… I just couldn't bear this in my head. Too depressing… So, yeah I wrote it out of my head, so I'm fine right now I guess. Happy I got that out of my system. Ahh…**

**I'm actually trying out some genres, to see which I can write with the best. ****Let me know**** which you think will fit my writing style the best, I'm crossing Romance and Parody out. But I'm sure Tragedy is more in my alley you know?**

**Enjoy?**

**Edit: 1/31/14- Fixed several misspelled words.**

**X.X.X**

The last remaining rays of the sun now stood above the horizon, the coldness already had set in hours ago. A raspy sigh came from the old lady's mouth as she sat in the bench just outside her little home. The lady's emerald eyes that once held a powerful fire to them now was dull with weariness and grief.

She had lost so much, and gained very little other than a broken heart.

Miyako had committed suicide a few months after Takaaki's death a little more than forty years ago. To be said, the news of her suicide had shocked many people, but Kaoru would have to say that Miyako's grandmother took the worst. Momoko and she didn't go to school for weeks, a month at most, grieving their now dead friend- no, a sister.

And image their surprise when Momoko had fallen into those Rowdyruff Boys' schemes a few years after Miyako's death, at least five years or so. It was so unexpected, but at the same time it was to expect. Their forces were unbalanced against the boys who were now their equal strength, with Miyako absent. Momoko had lost her life protecting a little boy from a stray force ball.

Kaoru stopped playing attention to everything else for months to no end, it wasn't until around a month or two months later when her mother had enough and sent her to a therapy. There she slowly healed, a little by little, but the wounds never truly completely healed.

Kaoru sighed again, her breath coming out into the chilly air in silvery steam. Her light winter jacket did nothing to prevent the cold October air.

Finally, there was the horrible incident in the lab. The professor was experimenting, and was going to make a breakthrough if not for his usual overtime. He was exhausted to the bones and mixed in some wrong chemicals, well you know what happened next. To make it worse, his wife had died from an unknown illness that she had somehow obtained in space a month later. Leaving Ken an orphan, however, he was the legal age at that time so he did not have to go to an orphanage. Ken stayed and rebuild what his father had left.

It was a hard time for Kaoru since she had to fight alone against the villains. But as time passed, she started to notice some villain was slowly leaving too, Fruzzy had long ago vanished in the wood, and he was never saw again to Miss Bellum's delights. The Gangreen Gang had moved to a nearby town called Cityville. The Ambode Boys started to appear less and less. Ken and she was still uncertain of Mojo Jojo and his sons' fate, now especially after Momoko's death.

Kaoru blew into her hands and rubbed them to get rid of the coldness.

Perhaps tomorrow she would visit Ken and his family, last time she heard of him was last year when he announced that he and his wife was expecting another child, their last to be precise. She smiled. It seemed that time just seem to zoom by, especially after her graduation at Tokyo University. Ironic enough, she had become a teacher at the very same school where she, Momoko, and Miyako and went to.

She was pretty sure that Momoko, if she was alive, she would be scolding her for not finding a man and to settle down. No, she just couldn't, especially not after her ex-fiancé had strolled in their shared home, he was drunk, and had abused her. She, however, fought back and hit his head with a nearby small cutting board, knocking him out. A week later, their engagement was broken, and she never saw him again until the news announcing his death in a car crash.

What was she do in her time? Honestly she didn't know anymore. Her father had passed away a few years ago by old age, he died peacefully in his sleep. Kaoru's mother had joined him two years later. Despite still mourning after their mother, Kaoru's younger brother still pursed his wrestling career, while the eldest, Dai was already now in retirement.

She chucked dryly while starting at the bright orange clouds. She still wondered when her time would come, either slowly or lightning quick. Kaoru did had thought about suicide some years ago, but she couldn't bear herself to do so. She hummed, turning her eyes to her now wrinkled hands, she was nearing her sixties now.

Kaoru blinked as the last lights of the sun went down leaving orange and pink streaks in the sky, while the areas furthers from the horizon was starting to speckle with stars. Time so far was cruel and harsh on her, it had practically stripped her of nothing. Her best and most loyal friends, her only true friends that did not pester she everyday about worthless stuff, they had paid her attention unlike the other scums that she called "friends" at grade school, her best friends were taken away from her life quicker than she could blink.

The only thing she now looked forward was her death, she would reunited with her best friends and family in the afterlife. A place where she would be happy, where she would had to lose more precious values to her. She'll be able to talk with her best friends like everything else never happened. Yes, she would be waiting until then…

…She'll keep going until the very end.


End file.
